Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to infotainment systems, and more particularly, to generating a combined playlist tailored to the musical preferences of multiple users within the immediate physical environment.
Description of the Related Art
Today interconnected devices are more common than ever before and the popularity of such devices is continuing to increase at a rapid pace. For instance, it is not uncommon for a person to have a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone), a television, a tablet computing device, a media player and a vehicle navigation system. As more and more devices are built with the capability and logic to communicate with other devices, new possibilities are unlocked for providing a completely integrated experience for a user.
Traditionally, for the playback of musical content, users have had the option of manually creating their own personalized playlist (e.g., dynamically by selecting various songs for playback, in advance by creating a list of songs for playback on a computerized device, etc.) or listening to generalized playlists on radio stations that are not personalized for the user in question. As technology has evolved, infotainment devices and techniques have been created that are capable of producing a playlist that is personalized for a particular user. However, while conventional playlist creation techniques can better approximate a particular user's likes and dislikes with respect to musical content, such techniques at best model a user's general musical tastes and do not account for the user's specific circumstances.